Mi Nuevo Sol
by LadyKyaraYaoi04
Summary: Si él era su Sol,¿Por qué se fue?,¿Por qué ya no está con ella? -'Todos son estúpidos'-, '-¿Qué te hicieron'-,'-¿Enserio...eres tú'- ArminxSucrette
1. Chapter 1

Observo el tiempo,esa mañana estaba que llegaba a molestarla, ¿Que demonios le pasaba al tiempo? El pronostico decía que no llovería, y ella de estúpida lo creyó porque así lo no había vuelta atrás,ya estaba en la parada y se le hacia tarde,no podría volver por un paraguas.

-''¿La gente es estúpida verdad?,no importa que tan inteligente sean,que tantas cosas fueran, siempre hacen una estupidez de una u otra manera''-Pensó con fastidio-''Otro día más de escuela, ¿Para que? algún día moriré,¿Por que no muero ahora? Tal vez suicidarme sería fácil,pero no soy tan cobarde''-

Subió al autobús con desgana,casi siendo empujada por la chica que iba detrás de ella.

Le miro mal.

-''¿Llegara tarde a su esquina?''-Rió con maldad para sus adentros, acomodo su mochila y tomo asiento acomodándose los auriculares que tenia puesto desde que salio,era antisocial o,mejor dicho, no le gustaba tener idiotas a su alrededor,sea hombre o ella misma no se soportaba,cada día se preguntaba-''¿Esto tiene sentido?,¿En verdad hay algo cuando morimos?,¿Por qué las personas tienen que ser jodidamente una mierda consciente o inconscientemente?''-

Suspiro,por suerte era viernes, oh si amaba los tenia que andar viendo la cara de todos esos estúpidos que la molestaban diciendo que era satánica por ser otaku.

-''Menudos idiotas,yo no les digo satánicos por escuchar su música o mirar dibujitos en en una época donde todos creen que con solo mover una mugre de su uña consiguen lo que no,no es así,y algún día la realidad les pegara tan fuerte en la cara que les dejara sangrando, y ese día reiré como la maldita de la tan divertido...''-

Se levanto al darse cuenta que su parada estaba cerca,toco el timbre y,una vez el colectivo paro,bajo de un acomodo el cuello de la campera y empezó a caminar,hacia frió y casi con molestia una pareja que pasaba,al parecer la chica tenia mucho frió y claro,el caballero le dio su abrigo.

-''¿Cuando hay amor no importa lo que hay a tu alrededor verdad?''-Pensó con único chico que ella amaba ya no el momento más feliz de su vida cuando estuvo de novia con él,ya no le importaba lo que dijeran, lo que pensaran,no si él estaba con ella-

Recordó su tierna sonrisa,esos ojos que la hipnotizaban...ese cabello que era de un extraño color azul y que,para su sorpresa, era las veces que por desvelarse mirando anime se levantaba tarde y se cambiaba rápidamente olvidando su abrigo,notando el frio justo cuando llegaba al él nunca dejaría que ella pasara frio,por lo que le daba su campera,alegando que el tenia 3 remeras algunas veces se olvidaba a propósito,solo para sentir su aroma, a pesar de que eran novios y ella podía abrazarlo y besarlo cuantas veces quisiera.

-''Él era mi Sol en toda esta oscuridad...''-Una solitaria lágrima recorrió su mejilla-''Él era el único que estuvo conmigo..siempre...siempre...-

**Flash Back**

-¿Que te hicieron?-Preguntaron a sus espaldas,haciendo que se sobresaltara-

-N..nada,es que me duele el estomago-Mintió,¿Como decirle que unas estúpidas la golpearon?, pudo devolverle muchas piñas,pero 3 eran demasiado-

-**...**-Él chico no dijo nada,solo la volteo delicadamente,abrazándola por la cintura y acariciando su mejilla,la cual estaba roja por la sangre que bajaba de su blanca frente-

-A..lexy...-Murmuro,con el corazón hecho un puño al ver la mirada de tristeza que tenía-

-Esta bien,no pasa nada.¿No vas a querer decirle a la directora como siempre,verdad?-Su voz sonó triste, nunca iba a decirle a nadie lo que pasaba,ella siempre sufría sola.¿Por qué?-

Vio como negaba,agitando sus oscuros cabellos.

-Lo siento-Susurro,sintiéndose una niña indefensa-

-Esta bien,Te Amo-Dijo con una tierna sonrisa,esa que solo le regalaba a ella-

-Yo...te amo más...mucho mucho...-

Alexy sonrió un poco más al oír eso,se acerco lentamente y empezó a besarla con delicadeza,limpiando su labio que estaba empezando a sangrar por su herida.

-Vamos a casa, te curare-Ella asintió,dando le un ultimo y pequeño beso,haciéndolo sonreír-

-Te amo,mi amor-Dijo bajito y toda sonrojada,bajando la mirada-

-Yo también,mi vida-Respondió con ternura,acariciándole sus largos cabellos negros-

-No me dejarás nunca,¿Verdad?-Pregunto con miedo,levantando la mirada-

-Nunca,serás mía y siempre mía aunque tenga que encerrarte-Bromeo,tomándole de la mano para ir camino a su casa-

-...¿Nunca?-Repitió,empezando a caminar junto a él-

-Nunca-Volvió a responder,volteando un poco la mirada para mostrarle una dulce sonrisa y una mirada llena de amor-

**Fin Flash Back**

-Pero me mentiste,como todos, me mentiste!-Susurro, dejando de caminar y sin poder parar sus lagrimas,que ya habían comenzado a salir-''Te fuiste...tu...Tuviste que..morir...en ese...estúpido accidente yo...yo te...''-Empezó a hipar con cada sentimiento nuevo que tenía,¡Lo quería con ella!,demonios ¡Quería que dios se lo devolviera!-''No puedo odiarte...te amo,te amo,te amo,vuelve conmigo...por favor''-No aguanto,calló de rodillas tan solo a una cuadra de llegar al su rostro con sus manos tratando de detener ese dolor,no podía seguir pensando en eso.Él ya no estaba y tenía que aceptarlo...pero dolía tanto!-

-¿Que te hicieron?-Pregunto una voz masculina a sus espaldas,haciendo que ella se quedara de piedra...esa voz...-

Levanto la mirada lentamente,encontrándose a un par de ojos azules que la miraban con preocupación.

-Tu...-Susurro ella sin aire-

-¿Yo?-Repitió el chico extrañado,inclinándose más y haciendo que uno de sus cabellos negros cayera hacia delante,rebelde-

-A..lexy...-Dijo tan bajito que ni siquiera ella misma se escucho-

-¿Que dijist...? Ouch!-Se quejo al sentir como ella se había levantado de golpe,abrazándolo con tanta fuerza que casi no respiraba-

-¿Enserio...-Murmuro escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de él-...eres tú?-

* * *

_**Continuara~Si lo desean!xD**_

_**Pronto seguiré con CDM-Estoy contigo **_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	2. IMPORTANTE-AVISO

**IMPORTANTE**

**Si a alguna le gusto mis fics por favor entrar a esta página de facebook que hice exclusivamente para ellos,ya que aquí se me cortan las palabras y no se leen bien.**

**En esta página publicaré los siguientes capítulos y un extra de ''Una Extraña Pastilla Al Estilo CDM''=)**

**Copiar el URL sin los ''~'' yo solo los pongo porque si no,no sale la página u.u**

h~t~t~p~s-:/~/w~w~w.~faceb~ook.c~om/pag~es/Fanfcs~Coraz%C3%B3n-De-Mel%C3%B3n/467830530027807


End file.
